


Liar, Liar

by Cow_Flop



Category: cowchop
Genre: Cowchop - Freeform, ImmortalHD, Jeamus - Freeform, M/M, NovaHD - Freeform, SSOHPKC - Freeform, The Creatures - Freeform, UberHaxorNova - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cow_Flop/pseuds/Cow_Flop
Summary: First NovaHD fic I wrote.





	1. Liar, Liar

"Where are you going?" The Irishman asked. He was growing wary of his lover's "late night work calls". He watched as James walked toward the door, petting both Ein and Meowgi. "Jordan said something went wrong with today's King epsiode. He didn't specify what, but he mentioned some footage getting lost." James paused at his boyfriend's protest.

"And it can't wait until in the morning? You've been staying lay all week. _I've missed you_." James gave the man an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Seamus, it really can't. I'll make it up to you though. Promise. Love you." He placed a kiss on top of the blond's head. "Yeah okay." Seamus scoffed when the door shut.  
\-----

_Hello?_

**_Hey Jordan?_ **

_Seamus? It's 1:15 in the morning. Why are you calling me so late?_

**I** ** _just wanted to ask about the King episode and if everything went okay with editing_**.

_Wha-? Yes. Everything is fine. Its scheduled to go up tomorrow. Why are you worried about it?_

**_No reason. Just curious. Anyway I'll you go back to your beauty sleep, seeing how grumpy you sound_**.

Before Jordan had a chance to respond, Seamus ended the call. He didn't know it, but Jordan just confirmed Seamus' suspicions.

\----------------

James had an arm neatly placed on Aleks's torso. Aleks had his head place in James's lap, fast asleep. The older man's eyes were fixed on the snow outside. There's no way he could go home tonight.

The tv could be heard in the distance. It provided background noise while James spaced out, thinking of nothing and everything. However, his mind kept fixating on his infidelity.

He didn't mean to lie. He didn't mean to betray Seamus. Somehow though, Aleks crept his way into James' sight. James quickly found himself falling for the Russian. The next thing he knew, he was sneaking around and making love to someone else.

Aleks knew of Seamus, but it failed to deter their blooming relationship. He knew James cared more for him than the Irishman. He had no issue with being "the other man". The gentle calling of his name broke James out of his trance.

"James?" His voice was groggy. Aleks peered at him with one eye. "Sorry, what?" James smiled down at the man. He brought his other hand down and gently strokes Aleks's brown locks. "I was just asking if you were staying."

James took another glance outside. More snow had piled up. He looked at Aleks again, then leaned down, placing a kiss on his lips. "Yeah. It looks pretty nasty out there." Aleks beamed. "Good! I've missed you." He snuggled back into James's lap, quickly drifting back into slumber.

The words played over and over again in James's head, all in Seamus's voice.

_I've missed you._  
_I've missed you._  
_I've missed you._  
_I've missed you._  
_I've missed you._  
_I've missed you._  
_I've missed you._


	2. Depth

**_1 New Message:_ **

_Seamus: A call or text would have been nice. Hope you're safe._

James sighed as he read the message. 

_Yeah, sorry. Time got away from me last night, then it started snowing pretty bad. Figured it'd be best to just crash at Hordan's. I'll be home in an hour or so._

Every lie to Seamus ate away at him, not that there wasn't some truth to his reply. James did lose track of time, it did start snowing heavily, and he did stay the night—just not at Jordan's. He looked over at the man beside him. He slept peacefully, with an occasional snore here and there. His fully tatted arm was propped underneath his pillow, while the other was thrown on his stomach. He smiled at the sight.

James returned his attention to his phone. Nothing. He sighed again as he gently got out of bed. He made his way into the bathroom, relieving his bladder when he got there. He flushed then walked to the sink to was his hands. James took in his appearance in the mirror. His hair was getting longer, reaching just below the tips of his shoulders. It stuck up everywhere, partly from a goodnights sleep, partly from his and Aleks' late night "escapade". He scratched his beard which needed a trim.

Suddenly, an arm of colour wrapped around his exposed torso, which was then followed by feather kisses on his back. James smirked, placing his hand over his lover's. "Well good morning Aleksandr." James brought Aleks' hand to his lips. "Did I wake you?" The younger man released his grip, giving James an opportunity to properly kiss him. Aleks nodded.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it. I got a good nights sleep." He winked. James felt a warmth on his cheeks. How was it that this man, someone who he shouldn't be with, someone who was the reason for his current relationship turmoil...

How was it that Aleks made James feel at home? How did he feel so secure and grounded with him? How could James care for this man so strongly? Did he love this man? No. He couldn't possibly.

James loved Seamus, right? Seamus  was the man he loved, wasn't he? 

**_1 New Message:_ **

_Seamus: Take your time. No need to rush. Make sure the newest King episode is really how you want it. I'll see you when you get home. I love you._


	3. Thoughts

**_1 New Message:_**  
 _Seamus_ : Are you on your way yet?

**_1 New Message_** :  
 _Seamus_ : Where are you?

**_1 New Message:_**  
 _Seamus_ : Seriously? Where the fuck are you? 

**_1 New Message:_**  
 _Seamus_ : James?

\------------

James leaned his head against the shower wall. Staggered breaths escaped his mouth as Aleks kissed his neck. Aleks gently squeezed James' hips, making him groan. "Aleks, please," He whispered. "I need to go." James hissed as teeth made contact with his skin. "You can stay just a _little_ longer," Aleks pulled away from him. He cupped his face, placing light kisses on his lips. "Can't you?"

Aleks gazed deeply into James' dark eyes as he ran his fingers through his wet curly hair. James felt his head turn ever so slightly. Aleks brushed his lips against James' neck. "I-I guess.." He breathed. James let out an involuntary moan. He dug his nails into the younger man's back as he found his sweet spot. Aleks smiled as he sucked on the flesh. "I hope you didn't plan on leaving anytime soon, because I'm _far_ from done." James shivered as Aleks' hand traveled south. "Nope." James bit his lip. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll think of something to tell Seamus."

\-----------------

After three hours, James was finally able to head home. The messages from Seamus finally stopped. He dreaded having to face his boyfriend. What would he say to him? It's not like he could come clean. Well, he could, but he didn't want to. Aleks was his dirty little secret and he wanted to keep it that way.

James knew he couldn't keep this façade up much longer. It just wasn't fair to him, but especially Seamus. He didn't deserve this. He loved James unconditionally, and James took advantage of that— in more ways than one. Seamus was too forgiving of his mistakes, but if he ever found out about Aleks....   
  
  



	4. Time

James said he'd be home in an hour—that was 3 hours ago. He dreaded facing Seamus. He knew his boyfriend would ask questions, but he had no answers. James sat in his car for five minutes trying to think of an excuse: traffic was really bad, his car was having trouble, another issue with The King came up, he lost track of time... Nothing seemed believable. He sighed, finally exiting his car. He grabbed his backpack from the trunk and began walking towards his home. 

_How much longer would it be my house though_? James thought. _This may be the final straw for Seamus. I wouldn't blame him. I've done nothing but sneak around for the past five months. I'd have to be a fucking idiot to think that he wasn't suspicious. Then again, I am a fucking idiot for letting this happen. My commitment should be to him, not some beautiful pale Russian dude_. He cursed himself as he touched the door handle. 

_Time to face the music, I guess_.

\--------------------

When he entered the house, James' nose was instantly assaulted with sours smells of stale alcohol and throw up. "Oh God." He scrunched his nose up as he covered it. "Seamus?" No response. "Seamus!" His voice echoed. His eye caught movement on the couch followed by grumbling. "I'm right here. You don't don' have to yell." The blond slurred. James narrowed his eyes. "Seamus, it's three in the afternoon. Why the fuck are you drinking?" 

Seamus slowly sat up. He turned to face him. "My boyfriend was late coming home. He wasn't answering my texts or calls; I got pissed and sad, so I broke out the booze because he seemingly doesn't care about my well being anymore." His words cut through James like a knife. He wanted to scream back at him, tell him it wasn't true, but he couldn't. James knew Seamus spoke truth. He still cared for him, but nowhere near as much as once before. 

His eyes followed Seamus as he fell to the floor. Jams rushed to his aide and helped him up. "I still care about you." James placed a kiss on his cheek. _When was the last time I kissed his lips?_ '"I still love you too." His brown eyes met the sad blue ones of Seamus. "Pffft. Yeah, okay." Seamus leaned into James' side for support. James chuckled. "C,mon you drunkard. Let's get you to bed."


	5. Revelation

"There we go." James helped Seamus into bed. All Seamus did on the way there was complain; he complained about James, complained about Meowgi fucking his stuff up, complained that he felt like shit, complained stuff at the office. He went on and on. He also let James know how he felt about him—both good and bad. Seamus told him he hated how he was never home anymore, he hated when he hogged the blanket, he hated the stupid pranks he pulled; but he loved how caring he was. He loved how he'd help him and their friends in anyway. He loved him, even if he'd been "a piece of shit lately". "Now, isn't that better than that shitty couch?"

Seamus grumbled. "Yeah." James couldn't prevent the smile on his face. "You're so cute when you're grumpy." He teased. The blond pouted. "Shut up." James put the covers over Seamus then kissed the corner of his mouth, surprising both of them. "James? Can you lay with me, at least until I pass out? I-I sleep better next to you." Seamus's voice was short of a whisper. James looked at him for a moment, but nodded and crawled next to his boyfriend. Once he was situated, Seamus scooted closer, resting his head on James' chest. James hesitantly put his arm over his shoulder.

He looked down to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. They held each others gaze for what seemed like forever. Moments like this were very rare between the pair these days. The closeness felt foreign to James. He couldn't remember the last time he was this intimate with Seamus. Something over came him though, and he dipped his head. Seamus followed suit and their lips touched. He parted his lips ever so slightly; James took advantage and deepened the kiss. He tightened his grip on the Irishman, also pulling him closer. Emotions were swirling through James, but he couldn't decipher them. He was focused on right now.

Much to James' disappointment, Seamus broke the kiss with a smile. "Thanks for that. It'll help me sleep. I love you." He pecked James' lips before snuggling further into his side. "I-I love you too." Seamus soon drifted to sleep, leaving James to deal with his conflicting thoughts and emotions.

_Why did I kiss him? That's a stupid question. He's my fucking boyfriend. Boyfriend. Seamus is my boyfriend. Then what is Aleks? Is he not my boyfriend too? Is he just a fuckbuddy? I don't feel the same with him though. I feel so much more with Aleks. I love him. Wait. I love him? I love someone who isn't my boyfriend, who isn't Seamus? I should love Seamus more. Do I even love Seamus at all? Fuck. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I don't know. I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!_

James covered his face with his free hand, trying desperately to hide his cries. The last thing he wanted to do was wake Seamus. He couldn't face again. He knew where his heart belonged now, and it wasn't here. It wasn't with him, the man he's spent many wonderful years with. It was with someone he hadn't known long. It was with a man he knew for just over a year. It was with a man who he's spent countless hours with over the past five months.

It was with Aleksandr Marchant.


	6. Confirmed

**_1 New Message:_ **

_Aleksandr: Hope you made it home okay <3_   
  


**_1 New Message:_ **

_Aleksandr: Don't wait too long to come back. I know we both had a good time ;)_   
  


**_1 New Message:_ **

_Aleksandr: Goodnight asshole <3_.

\--

"What the fuuuuuuck..?" Seamus grumbled. He rolled over and started swatting at whatever woke him up. He opened one eye, realizing it was James' phone. "James! Answer your fucking phone!" He demanded. No response. "James!" Seamus said with more annoyance. Still no response. Sighing, he tossed the blanket off and sat up. He looked over and saw no sign of James. He frowned. He reluctantly crawled out of bed and stretched his limbs. Seamus surveyed the room. His eyes fell on the alarm clock on the other end table. It read 9:17 PM. He groaned.

"Jaaaames." Again, he was met with silence. He then noticed the door to the bathroom was closed. He walked over, pressing his ear to the wood. The sound of the shower could be heard. That makes sense. He thought. He took another glance around the room. This time, his eye caught James's phone. Seamus looked at it curiously. Against his better judgement, he walked over and picked it up. He knew James would kill him if he were to get caught. His curiosity got the best of him, but curiosity killed the cat.

Seamus saw the three messages from Aleks. His heart rate increased and his stomach sank. _No.. James can't be.. Maybe this guy_ _was at Jordan's last night. Maybe they all did something together. Yeah. That's gotta be it. James would never.._

However, as Seamus held his significant other's phone, another message appeared. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard, regretting ever reading the messages. He slowly sat back down on the bed as tears formed. 

Quietly, Seamus sobbed. He cried until his body shook. The phone fell from his weak hands and fell to the floor. He cried until he threw up. Seamus rested his tired body against the head board and brought his knees to his chest, trying to regulate his breathing. Everything he knew, his entire world, came crashing down, all thanks to one text message.

\--

**_1 New Message:_ **

_Aleksandr: It may be wrong of me to say this, but I love you James_.


	7. Mutual

The bathroom was still filled with steam. James sat on the counter, head pressed to the foggy mirror, eye glues to the ceiling. Water droplets from his hair trickled down his bare chest. He didn't need the shower he took, but it served as a place to clear his mind. However, the more he tried to silence his thoughts, the more he thought about Aleks—his brown eyes and matching hair, the feeling of his lips on James' tan skin, how much fun they had together, the ways they had fun. He bit his lip as he tried to push more dirty thoughts from his mind, though he failed miserably. 

With a shaky sigh, James hopped of the counter and got ready to take his third shower—this time cold—but stopped. He heard something. He narrowed his eyes, looking towards the door. James grabbed the towel on the opposite counter and secured it around his waist. He turned the knob and stepped onto the carpet of the bedroom. "Seamus?" He called quietly. "What's wrong? Why are you—" "When were you going to tell me about him? When was I going to find about Aleksandr?" 

James' breath caught in his throat. Seamus looked up at him, his eyes red and puffy. James said nothing, just stood there with a blank expression. "How did you—" The blond cut him off. "Your phone kept going off." James nodded. He should be mad that someone he trusted went through his phone. "I'm glad I found out my boyfriend's been fucking someone else though. Really. It's _soo_ great. It's nice to know that he didn't have the decency to tell me himself." Seamus said. His sarcasm was almost tangible. James remained motionless. He just took Seamus' outburst. He deserved it after all. "I think it's best for both of us if you leave. Right now."

The words finally broke James out of his trance. He glanced outside, seeing that snow had started falling yet again. It'd soon cover last night's. "Uh, yeah. I'll uh, come back tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff." James replied. He walked to the closet to grab a bag and started packing clothes. Seamus stomped behind him, halting when he reached the bedroom door. "I hope he loves you like I do." James turned to him with confused expression. "Seamus, we don't.. Aleks and I don't love each other." Seamus scoffed as he slammed the door behind him. "That text says otherwise!" 

James made a beeline for his phone. He quickly unlocked it and pulled up his messages. He couldn't help the grin that grew on his face. Aleks loved him. The thought made his heart skip a beat. "Aleks loves me." He whispered. He thought of a reply then sent the message. James didn't wait around for an answer. He simply went back to packing, this time with a huge smile on his face.

\--

**_Message Sent:_ **

_James: Hope it's okay if I come over again tonight. I've done nothing but think of your for the last 2 hours, and now I have an "issue" that only you can fix._   
  


**_Message sent:_ **

_James: Don't be stupid. You have every right to say it. I love you too, Aleksandr._   
  


**_1 New Message:_ **

_Aleks: I'll be waiting ;)_   
  


**_1 New Message:_ **

_Aleks: Also, I love it when you call me Aleksandr_.


	8. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Smut stuff*** _

_An hour_. One hour since he sent that message. One hour since Aleks confessed his love. One hour and still no response. _Maybe I shouldn't have said it_. He flopped down onto his bed with a loud groan. "You fucking idiot." Mishka sensed her owner's foul mood and jumped up to join him. She nudged him with her nose. "No Mishka. Down." Aleks said half heartedly. The keeshond barked then crawled her way under his arm. He laughed as Mishka licked his face. "At least you love me right?" He  sighed.

As if on cue, his phone went off. Aleks looked warily at the device. He slowly reached for it and read the notifications. His heart skipped a beat when he realized they were from James. Aleks sat up' looking excitedly to his pooch. "Mishka! James loves me too!" She matched his excitement, not understanding what was happening. "Sorry girl, but you won't be able to sleep with me tonight." Aleks gave Mishka a quick pat on the head then hurriedly rushed out of his bedroom to tidy up, smile plastered on his face.

_He loves me_.    
  


\--  
  


"Just a minute!" Aleks called. He glanced at himself in the mirror one final time. Adjusting the waistband of his sweats, he hurried to the door. When he opened it, James pounced on him. Their lips collided as James pushed Aleks against the closest wall. He was hungry for his lover, desperate for his touch. Aleks groaned giving James an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slid his tongue between their teeth. The muscles fell into their all too familiar dance, with James leading. Aleks' hands found their way into James' mess of curls. He tugged lightly, eliciting a small, low groan from James. He smiled into the kiss and pulled harder. James groaned again and roughly gripped his side with his left hand. Aleks emitted his own noise of pleasure when James began palming him over his sweatpants. He pulled his hair with even more force, causing James to let out a deep growl. 

Much to Aleks' disappointment, James broke the kiss. His brown eyes met those of his lover. Desire, love, and lust filled their gaze. James smiled softly as his finger snuck into Aleks' waistband. He realized Aleks wasn't wearing anything underneath them. Slowly, he started to pull the front down with his index finger. Aleks leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. His breath hitched and a shiver went through his body as James' skin made contact with his dick. James began to leisurely stroke him with his pointer finger and thumb. Aleks hung his head as he let out a pleasurable breath. James brought his mouth close to his ear, lips brushing his skin as he whispered huskily. "I know I can make it to the bedroom, but I wonder Aleksandr: can you, or do you need me—right here, right now? How badly do you need me?" 

Aleks answered James' question with a desperate kiss. He started gripping James' hair even harder, making the older man growl and moan more frequently. James then firmly grasped Aleks' length and started jerking. He broke the kiss again, wanting to be able to watch the Russian as he squirmed and panted. "I love you Aleksandr." He said in a raspy voice. "I fucking love you, and I love fucking you." 

"J-James.." James' dominance and the lust in his voice had Aleks incredibly turned on. It didn't take him long to feel that familiar pressure in his abdomen. "Are you close Aleksandr?" James started to jerk faster. All Aleks could do was nod. He was in a state of pure bliss. "How close?" He felt lips on his neck. "Very." He wasn't sure if the words left his mouth or not. 

Just as Aleks' body tensed up, James stopped. His eyes shot open and he glared at James, who met his look with a devious grin. "What the fuck dude?!" His voice was shaky. James tenderly placed his lips to Aleks'; he instantly melted at the loving gesture. He pulled away and their eyes locked. "I like teasing you." James kissed his neck. "I like watching you squirm." He slowly sunk to the floor. "Plus, the pay off will be better this way." Aleks' head hit the wall with a thud as James put him into his mouth.


	9. Happy

Aleks and James sat on the hardwood of Alek's apartment, leaning on the wall James had just finished fucking Aleks against. Both men were panting heavily. They never made it to the bedroom so the living room had become their play space. James was thankful he thought to pack his lube. Aleks rested his head on James' shoulder with a breathless sigh of content.

"Well that was.. That was intense." James chuckled. He took the younger man's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Definitely the best sex I've ever had." Aleks agreed. He placed a soft kiss on his shoulder. James laughed. "You say that like you get a lot of dick." He adjusted his position to look at Aleks. He smiled and pecked James' lips. "I do, even if it's just from you. Yours is the best and my favourite. Plus the person it's attached to is just as good." James felt his cheeks warm. Aleks kissed him again. "You're cute when you blush." He looked away and chuckled nervously. 

"Well, I'm pretty tired. How about you?" James stood up, extending his hand to Aleks. He helped his lover up, bringing him into an embrace. "Yeah. Do you have to leave?" Aleks asked, hoping he didn't. "Uh, no. Actually, I was hoping I could stay here for a few days.. Or if I could move in maybe? I mean if—" James was cut off by Aleks lips. He pulled away and was met with a huge smile. "Of course you can move in!" Aleks said excitedly, but his tone quickly changes. "But what about Seamus?" James swallowed hard. "H-he kicked me out" 

The mood shifted from happy and peaceful to tense and awkward. "Oh." Alek bit his lip, knowing full well why Seamus would force James to leave. "I'm sorry." He whispered. James hugged him tightly. "Don't be Aleks. We all knew it was bound to happen eventually. Besides, now we don't have to sneak around." He kissed his forehead. "We can be together everyday." Then his temple. "We can sleep together without me having to rush off in the morning," Then his nose. "And my personal favourite, we can say 'I love you' whenever we want." 

James ended his thought by bringing their lips together. Aleks responded by taking James' bottom lip between his teeth. He smiled. _I'll never get tired of kissing him_. James thought. Aleks went to deepen the kiss, but James stopped him. He pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes locked and they stared at each other, admiring the other's features. They stayed like for what felt like an eternity before James broke the silence. 

"I have a very important question to ask you Aleksandr." Aleks' breath hitched. "What is it?" "Can we make this official? Can I call you my boyfriend?" He stared at James, which made the older man nervous. Aleks couldn't find words to say, so he gave James his answer by locking lips with him yet again. He felt James relax a little. The kiss didn't last long because Aleks felt he needed to give a verbal confirmation. 

"I'd love to be called your boyfriend."


	10. Future

**~ 2 1/2 years later~**

James plopped down on the couch, closing his eyes as he sighed heavily. Mishka and Ein were about to join him, but Aleks beat them there. "Long day?" The younger man asked. James groaned. "I don't know much longer I can stand being there honestly. It feels more like actual work every damn day." Aleks snickered. "Well it IS work James." "You know what I mean." James adjusted his position so he could rest his head in his boyfriend's lap. Aleks removed his beanie and gently massaged his scalp. "So leave." He suggested. James smirked, closeing his eyes again. "Believe me, I've thought about it-quite a lot actually. It's not just the office that's bugging me though."

James exhaled through his nose. "I've been really bored with everything lately. It all feels so repetitive and tedious." Aleks tensed at his words. He stopped massaging James' scalp to play with his curls. "Whaddya mean?" "It's just.. It's the same shit every day. Wake up, eat, let the dogs out, go to work, come back, eat again, sleep. Repeat. You're all I look forward to everyday-not that that's bad or anything. I just wish there was more." James finished hit thought with a shrug. Aleks bit his lip. "I have an idea that could help." "As much as I love the sex we-" 

"Let's get married." James' eye shot open. "What?" Aleks regretted saying the words. "Well, y-you said things were boring, and I just thought maybe it'd help because tha-" James cut him off. "Have you been going through my shit Aleksandr?" Aleks looked at him confused. "What? No. I-" James pushed off the couch and hurried to their bathroom. Aleks watched in horror. 

_Oh god. What did I do? I fucked up. I REALLY fucked up._

He buried his head into his hands, trying not to cry. He heard James calling his name, but he didn't want to look up. James wasn't going to be so easily ignored however. He grasped the Russian's hands and pulled them away from his face. Aleks slowly looked up at the older man, but instead his eyes fell on a small, blue velvet box. His gaze trailed up to a smirking James. "Have you been going through my shit Aleksandr?" James asked the question again. He pushed the box into Aleks' hands. "W-what's this" He asked. 

"An engagement ring, ya know, if you want it." Aleks looked between the box and his possible fiancé. "Are you serious?" James nods. "You're asking me to marry you?" He nods again. "You really want me to be your husband, like no joke?" James smiled. "Yes you asshole. I really want you to be my husband, no joke. Now are you gonna give me an answer, or are you gonna ask me more stupid questions?" Aleks jumped off the couch and into James' arms. He hugged him tightly and excitedly kissed all over his face. "So is that a yes or..?" James joked. Aleks swatted at his fiancé. 

"Now look who's asking stupid questions."


End file.
